


Karma

by Aeshiryzen



Series: dump_fic [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshiryzen/pseuds/Aeshiryzen
Summary: This was not happening. Daichi tried to recollect all the things that happened to him in the last few days, or months even, which may had brought upon this unluckiness that had transpired in this very moment.





	

This was not happening. Daichi tried to recollect all the things that happened to him in the last few days, or months even, which may had brought upon this unluckiness that had transpired in this very moment. How could such a fine morning with such promise of a good day ended up with him being in this predicament.

“Lucky!” Tetsurou yelped with so much delight. “Hey Daichi, looks like we are going to have a fun night.”

“If fun night means plotting your demise that you will not see another day, then yes, I’m with you.” Daichi remarked. 

“What do you have plan for me Daichi? If you are going to give me the ultimate bliss and die in your arms, then I’ll take it. Or better…” Kuroo paused as he leaned closer to Daichi until his mouth is close to Daichi’s ear. “If I could die with me inside you.” Tetsurou whispered.

Daichi shivered from Tetsurou’s word and breathe against his ear. By instinct, he punched the taller teen in the gut and moved backwards. He knew that if they stay any more closer, his brain will be split in half any minute.

“What the fuck, Daichi? That freaking hurt!” Tetsurou yelped embracing the area that Daichi punched. 

Daichi couldn’t care less if Tetsurou is hurt. He’s a red-blooded pervert with a sailor mouth who is always in heat. He is the lowest of the low, and he deserved every mistreatment that Daichi throws at his anatomy. 

Tetsurou was about to open his mouth again to tease Daichi about how he is feisty and how he likes it that way but was stopped by Daichi’s gaze looking upon him. Daichi looked at him with disgust like he was the lowest life form ever to exist in planet earth. It was probably instinct, but Tetsurou knew that it was not the best time to throw any sarcastic remark to the other teen. After all, as much as he enjoyed teasing the other boy, his purpose was to make Daichi like him and not hate him more.

“Hey, do you really don’t like to share the bed with me?” Kuroo said carefully.

“No! You’re a menace.” Daichi said bluntly.

“Oh, come on! It’s fucking queen size, it could fit the two of us!”

Daichi walked to the bed. Incidentally, Tetsurou did the same as he walked on the other side.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, explain yourself.” Daichi demanded, trying to sound as intimidating as he could mutter.

Tetsurou looked up at him, “What explanation do you need Sawamura Daichi? I’m going to bed.” He remarked, motioning at the furniture.

“No, you’re going to the floor. I’m just gonna throw you a pillow or something.” He reminded him.

They bickered for minutes but it wasn’t long that Daichi finally conceded and having the other teen take his place on the other side of the bed with the last statement, “Okay, being with you here is one hell of a karma. For the sake of breaking my karmic retribution, I will do one good deed to such unfortunate soul like you, even if you don’t deserve it.”

With only the lamp shade lighting the room, they laid on the bed side by side.

“Don’t try and get handsy with me, Tetsurou.” Daichi warned.

“It’s not like you are gonna die.” Tetsurou retorted.

“You will only kill my integrity.”

“Integrity? Seriously Daichi, your funny, man.” Tetsurou snorted accompanied by small fits of laughter.

“Touch me while I’m sleeping and I’ll crush your balls.” 

“And how do you plan to do that? Will you squeeze my balls with that strong hand of yours?” 

The image of Daichi squeezing Tetsurou’s testicles had resulted with two opposite reactions from both teens. “No, I’m gonna smash it with a hammer.”

“Well, you probably need a super hard hammer to accomplish that.” Tetsurou remarked playfully.

“You’re gross.” 

“Falling for my charms now?”

“Definitely not.”

They were silent for a moment.

“Don’t worry Daichi. I will not do anything you don’t want.” Kuroo said, the tone of his voice changing. It seems like the annoying man who had mastered the art of provocation had disappeared, and was replace by someone more sincere.

“I really hate you.” Daichi said with more meaning to the words than it truly means. He hates Tetsurou, that good for nothing guy who only brings headache to him, trying to woe Daich with his shenanigans. And he hate him more because once in a while Tetsurou will have these moments where he will act sincere and resolute like a warm blanket in a snowy night. And the thing that Daichi hates the most in Tetsurou is that whatever he does, it will always affect Daichi and makes him feel all kinds of things.

“Goodnight Daichi.”

“Goodnight Tetsurou.”


End file.
